


Behind The Scenes

by mintyah



Series: Jihan Drabble Collection [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan takes it upon himself to help Jisoo relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> mansae cut version was jihan inspirational okay. i could not help myself!

Jeonghan wrapped his arm around Jisoo’s shoulder and pulled him back a little behind the rest of the vocal unit. He had been tense since they started their unit filming. Stiff and unable to move as smoothly as usual. Jeonghan put it down to nerves, possibly from having to perform in front of the others while they sat and watched, or possibly because there were girls in the room with them.

Jeonghan didn’t like either of those options. 

Jisoo hummed at him in confusion as he steadied them outside of the direct line of the camera’s sight.

“Loosen up a little, okay? here-”

Jeonghan tugged him a little closer and gently began to apply pressure between Jisoo’s shoulder blades, working on the knots and tension he’d built up in his muscles. Letting out a happy groan and a soft sigh Jisoo tilted his head back and Jeonghan knew he was doing a good job.

He couldn’t do as much as he wanted with everyone there and the camera still rolling but he hoped he’d helped a little and maybe, maybe become Jisoo’s centre of attention for a little while.

Yes, sometimes Jeonghan had ulterior motives. Sue him.

Rolling his neck forward and around Jisoo grunted his thanks and reached behind him, grasping onto Jeonghan’s hip, giving it a grateful squeeze. It wasn’t lost on Jeonghan that Jisoo had chosen the side out of the camera’s view but it had left them bare and open to all the members. He could see Hansol smirking at them and Minghao clapping in their direction with a soft smile brightening his features. The rest of the vocal unit continued to dance enthusiastically and ignored them. A rare and precious thing.

The film crew called out for a short break, the little red light on the camera blinked out and Jeonghan immediately pulled Jisoo into a warm back hug. Resting his chin on his shoulder and glancing up at the other with doe eyes he asked “Better?”

Jisoo booped his nose to Jeonghan’s forehead, eyes crinkled closed as he chuckled.

“Much, much better.” 

He clasped his hand around Jeonghan’s, hanging against his chest and tickled the back of Jeonghan’s neck with the other.

“When we get home i’ll do something for you okay?”

His eyes were all innocence and sincerity but there was a devilish twist to his smile.

Jeonghan grinned at him and mentally pat himself on the back for all his good choices.


End file.
